1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been known many websites which are published on the Internet. A website refers to entire web pages which are run inside a specific domain, and in most cases, a website has a top page which corresponds to an entrance of the website and a web page which can be reached by following a link from the top page.
Among websites, there are known many search sites each having a function of searching a web page. There are various algorithms which are used when a search site performs a search, and in most cases, different search results are obtained depending on the search site to be used. There are disclosed various technologies for simplifying operation of a user and performing a search (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-285526).
Further, in addition to the search sites each having a function of searching a web page, there are many search sites which provide search results. For example, there are: a search site, which provides as search results, pieces of information related to a commercial product that can be purchased by a user; a search site, which provides as search results, pieces of moving image information that can be viewed by the user; and a search site, which provides as search results, pieces of text information including a content that the user wants to research. Owing to the presence of the search sites which provides those search results, the user can easily obtain desired information.